Finding the Cullens Katherine's Back Chapter 5
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: Katherine is on Damon's and Stephan's trail and now she is demanding Edward or else... read on and see what happens...


All in shock, trying to figure out how the hell Katherine got to Mystic Falls so fast, and how none of them knew.

"So lover-boy, how's Bella? Is she still looking for my baby-daddy?" Katherine said in her bitchy voice.

Bella grabbed the phone and before she could speak Damon grabbed the phone it from her and said " Hello, Katherine still being a bitch I see."

"Hello, Damon still being an ass I see?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I'm only an ass when a bitch starts kidnapping my friends."

"Well, all you have to do is give me Bella, and when i have her I'll let Caroline go or should I just go after Elena I'd know you would hate that, wouldn't you Damon?" Katherine asked in her bitchy tone looking at Elena who is sitting next to Jeremy at The Grill.

"Stay away from her, Katherine I mean it" Damon snarled through the phone.

"I'm nowhere near her yet but I can be… don't give me what I want and I will." Katherine said staring at Elena and Jeremy who are sitting in a booth across the room.

"You have 24 hours to bring Edward to me or Caroline goes bye-bye" Katherine said before she hung up the phone.

"Dammit" Stefan said pacing the floor.

"Looks like you got yourself in a bind little Salvatore." Klaus said in a mischievous voice.

"Guys what are we gonna do?" Bella asked. "The only thing we can do, find Edward tell him to convince him to tell Katherine that he is nothing more than a baby-daddy who has moved on with his life and is not paying child support. Damon said sarcastically.

And then all of a sudden Davina says " I know where he is... Or where he's about to be…"

"And where would that be little witch..?" Damon asked.

"He's on his way to New Orleans…." Davina says.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

"So Caroline… I wonder if your friends are gonna give me what I want and as of now they have 23 hours to bring me Edward or your little bestie is gonna get it." Katherine said staring at Caroline who is sitting across from her in a booth on the other side of the Grill not bringing attention to herself and have Jeremy and Elena noticing them.

"They will find Edward… and you will get what you want now leave me alone, Katherine" Caroline pleaded.

"Fine.. Care-bear I'll go… your bestie has 23 hours to bring me my baby-daddy or I go after your real bestie...and my pathetic little doppelganger. 23 hours Care bear.

And as Katherine got up out of her barstool and walked toward the exit of the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie walks in and with a surprised look and her face and says " Katherine? What are you doing here?"

And Katherine says sarcastically "Why isn't it the little Bennett witch?.. Shouldn't you be I don't know casting a spell or making potions or something?…"

"Well maybe I should put a spell on you to make you swallow your tongue…"

"Yea, but by the time you think of the words.I'll be ripping out your boyfriend's main artery" Bye. Bye little Bennett witch Katherine says as she walked out of the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie walks toward Caroline who has just joined Elena and Jeremy who was sitting at a booth.

"Guys, why the hell was Katherine here?" Elena asked, sitting next to Caroline who was still trying to figure out how not to freak out..

Bonnie took notice of Caroline's staring off into space.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"Katherine is going to kill you Elena…" she told Elena.

"Why is she trying to kill me?"

"Because of Edward, he's a vampire that lives in Washington was lived with this family named Cullens but before he lived with The Cullens he used to live in New Orleans around the same time Katherine was with Klaus. And one day Katherine had met Edward and they started seeing each other...behind Klaus's back and before Edward had a chance to get Katherine away from Klaus. Klaus killed her family and Katherine had to run from Klaus to not only protect Edward but to protect their child."

"But I thought that Katherine and Klaus made their daughter?" Jeremy said confused.

"The daughter is Edward's and Katherine's" Caroline said. And if Damon and Stefan don't bring him back to Mystic falls she's going to come after you Elena."

"I'm gonna call Damon and find out what the hell is going on" Elena says as she sliding out of the booth.

As Elena steps out outside of the Mystic Grille but she felt as if someone was watching her. She kept turning around to see if anyone was around her but she saw no one. As she dialed her phone and it rung she heard Damon's voice.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked in her concerned voice.

"Elena, I can't talk to you right now...I'm busy…"

"Why are you in Washington right now when we are suppose to figure out how to find the cure..??

"Elena I can't talk about that right now…"

Suspicious that someone is watching her speaking to Damon she looked behind her and then all of a sudden a black hair pixie cut, golden-eyed stone-like girl in front of her. She grabbed Elena's phone and pressed the end call button on her phone.

"Hey, what the hell? Who are you?" Elena asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but my name is Alice Cullen, I'm Edward's sister. I need your help to help my brother kill Ms Katherine Pierce."

To be continued….


End file.
